What Now?
by Kaylarea
Summary: Sara shares something that will chang her life with Gil, how will he react? How will they handle it?
1. scared

**Alrighty everybody this is a story I wrote quite awhile ago actually but I stumbled across it today and decided to post it, no dot worry I will be adding my other stories later I promise. Read, review and enjoy. ;)**

Sara cautiously walked into the shelter of the lab as she did so she ran into Greg, who instantly began making fun of her appearance, "Wow Sara you're sporting a wet look today, gotta say, I like it." he said with a smile. She scowled, "I don't control the weather and it's raining really hard outside, and if you don't stop making fun of me I'm going to place you outside and come back in ten minutes and we'll see how you look." she threatened as she walked past him to the locker room.

She changed into dry clothes and pulled her hair into a ponytail then made her way down the hall to Gil's office. Upon walking into the room she shut the door so she could greet him with a kiss. After which he said with a smile. "I'm going to the store today after work so if you beat me home, don't worry." Alright, I love you." she said as she left.

She then went to work in layout for the rest of the day, sorting through old case photos and putting them into the correct order and pile. After a few hours she stood up to take a break and felt a crippling pain in her abdomen. Catherine who was walking by noticed and rushed in and asked in concern, "Sara, are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't know." Sara gritted out trying to regain her breath.

"Okay we're not taking any chances, let's get you to the ER."

"Cath, I'm alright I really don't need to….ouch!" Sara protested

"Yeah we're going." Catherine said "Let's get you up." "Nick!" she shouted across the hallway. "Yeah Cath?" Nick asked as he walked through the door.

"Help me get her up and to the doctors." With that he saw Sara and went over to her quickly. The two of them tried to help Sara walk but as they did so she was hit again with a great wall of pain. She was biting down hard in her lip to keep from making any noise.

At this Nick just decided to pick Sara up and carry her. With Catherine in front pushing anyone and everyone out of the way they finally made it to the Denali and to the hospital.

Nick and Catherine were in the waiting room for four hours waiting for either Sara or a doctor, when Sara finally emerged.

"Sara?" they asked at the distraught look on her face. She shook her head feebly and sat next to Nick and started to cry softly. Nick held her as she cried, as Catherine went and found the doctor to find out what was wrong, she was done with this messing around. Ten minutes later Catherine had the information she needed and was leading Nick and Sara back to car.

It was a silent car ride back to Gil and Sara's apartment. Once there Nick and Sara each gave her a hug and told her how much they loved her.

Sara carefully made her way up the stairs and through the door, to a sight the normally would have made her laugh, Gil was pacing back and forth with Hank following close behind.

At this point Gil had noticed Sara and had stopped pacing, he rushed over to her. "Are you alright I was so worried." he asked as he took in her sullen face and Nick's jacket wrapped around her.

She lead him to the couch and said softly, "We need to talk."

**Okay what do you think? Did I get your attention? I know you hate cliffhangers but they keep you interested, *evil laugh* Leave me nice reviews and I'll end your suffering and send you clip of the next chapter, but you have to review, so press the nice button and leave me your thoughts.**


	2. Talking

"_**We need to talk." **_**Oh how he hated those four little words, they never began a good conversation, but the look on Sara's face told him she was dead serious. "Alright lets sit down." Gil suggested, leading Sara to the couch.**

"**Gil I was late because I was at the hospital. Earlier I had went to stand up and a I felt really bad pains in my abdomen. So Cath and Nick took me to the ER."**

**At the mention of pains and ER, Gil interrupted, "The baby, is it, alright?" he asked clearly upset, and looking down at her still present baby bump.**

**She stroked his face gently with her hand, "Calm down, you can't freak out yet, I haven't even told you what the doctor said, So I went to see the doctor, and she said that I have Round Ligament pains which are normal, its just my ligaments stretching and thickening so they can support the growing baby, but she also said I may have pre-exclaims."**

"**Pre-eclamsia? What is that?" Gil asked concerned.**

"**It's when I have elevated blood pressure, and there is restricted blood flow to the fetus, so all of the headaches, vomiting, blurred vision and pains that I had been passing off as normal pregnancy stuff were actually my body trying to tell me I was killing our baby." Sara broke off into tears. Gil scooted closer to her and embraced her tightly. **

"**Sara it's alright, it's not your fault, all of those symptoms are normal in pregnancy, we just should've asked a doctor sooner, did they say anything about how to fix it?" Gil asked her trying to stay calm and strong for her.**

**She moved her head out from under his chin so she speak, "Yes, I am no longer allowed stress of any kind, I have to be on semi- permanent bed rest, and if I get worse, and my blood pressure doesn't go down and the baby stopped getting blood, I will have to go stay in the hospital until I give birth, or have a C-section. And I most likely will have to be taking a supplement of magnesium sulfate to prevent seizures, and if I don't improve along with all of that I will have to take Corticosteroids which will help mature the baby's lungs so that if I do go into premature labor the baby can breath properly."**

**Gil sucked in a huge breath, he had no idea what to say to all of the information he had to process. "And all of this might not save the baby, it could if my body allows it, but we waited so long, we could still lose it." She whispered as she began to cry softly. "This is all my fault. I didn't even know I was pregnant for two months, I wasn't sleeping, or eating correctly, I wasn't taking proper care of myself, so our child was left to suffer for it, and still is, I'm horrible, I can't even take care of the baby as it is inside of me, what happens when I'm no longer pregnant and I have a completely other life to take care of? I can't even take of me!" she wailed**

"**Shhh, Sara relax, remember no stress, Sara you can not blame yourself for this, neither one of us considered that you might be pregnant, so you had no reason to change your habits. And once we did find out you did do everything in your power to be what this child needs. And you still are, Sara you can do this, I will help you, you are going to a terrific mother, and I know you will be able to have this baby and have it be healthy." He told her trying to sooth her.**

"**How do you know that? My parents were awful? And so far I can't even let my baby grow properly? I cant do this, I'm already screwing up." She protested.**

"**Sara do you love this baby?" Gil asked her**

"**Of course I do, with all of my heart."**

"**Okay, then that's all that matters because I know that when you love something so much and you put your mind to it, you can do anything, so that's what you're going to do, we are going to do everything and anything to make it through this pregnancy and have a healthy child, I will be there with you all the way. We can do this Sara." He told her firmly.**

**She looked up at him in aw, "Really? We can do this?" **

"**Yes, we can. So first things first, you go shower and relax, and I've got some important phone calls to make so that you can concentrate on that baby." he instructed.**

"**Okay." she whispered as she kissed him and headed to the bathroom. Gil sat there in utter terror for a few moments before burying it and calling Dr. Robbins for a second diagnosis.**

"**Gil, I'm sorry to tell you, but everything Sara told you was completely true. I looked over her medical file myself and even spoke to the doctor that saw Sara. There are no guarantees, but if you do as she said, the chances of Sara and the baby pulling through are much greater." Al told him over the phone.**

"**Alright thank you Al. I was wondering since Sara obviously will be needing to be checked out regularly, do you think you could do it? She has enough terror of hospitals as it is from her childhood I want to add to it." Gil asked him.**

"**Sure, Gil I can do that, I'll have to talk to the people at the hospital so that Sara can be in my care, but otherwise I don't see why I cant. Talk to her though and let her know what we discussed. I'll come over tomorrow and see what is actually going on, the Doc is reputable as far as I know, but I want to be sure myself." Al stated.**

"**Okay I will, and I'd appreciate that a lot, thanks." Gil said he hung up the phone and went to check on Sara, he found her in bed with her hand running softly over her stomach talking to the baby.**

"**Hey, baby, I'm so sorry for all of this, you and me are a team and I wasn't holding up my end of the deal, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be better about this from now on. We are going to have to work together to make everything come out alright, but don't worry, I think we can do it, Mommy loves you so much." She whispered before rolling over and falling asleep.**

**Gil didn't know how long he stood in the door way watching his two most favorite people in the world sleep, but he did know, hoe much he loved them.**

**Okay, hoped you liked it, the medical terms and conditions are real, I did my research, leave me a nice review please or I'll cry!**


	3. movies and Al

**Okay this chapter will be on a happier note because the first two were kinda sad, so review and enjoy! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, you all make my day! I do not own any of the movie titles mentioned in this chapter, Do Not sue me!!**

Sara was curled up on the couch, under a blanket, with her head resting on a pillow, watching 'John Tucker Must Die' for like the fifth time that week. "Honey, haven't you got this memorized my now?" Gil teased bringing her a cup of tea.

"Hey it's not my fault, it was in the stack of movies Catherine brought over, besides I missed out on the whole teenage girl portion of my life, I'm making up for lost time, plus if we have a girl at least I'll be well educated, not to mention this movie is funny." Sara replied with a smirk

"Okay whatever you dear." he said as he kissed her forehead. "Don't forget Dr. Robbins will be coming over to check on you later today. Don't spend all day rotting your brain, because apparently what you watch and listen to, so does the baby." he said seriously.

"Oh whatever, even if that is true than. Our baby is in a great mood, just like it's mommy."

"Okay dear, I love you and I will call you later. As for now I've got to go to the lab and make an appearance so they don't think we've both died." he said as he put on his coat.

"Okay honey we, love you, try not to work to hard." she told him.

"I will if you promise to relax and take of yourself and our baby." he said worried.

"Deal." she said with a smile.

After he left she finished up with 'John Tucker Must Die' and moved on to 'Julie and Julia' which she found very good, but it also made her hungry, so after she had a sandwich, she popped in 'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days'.

This is what she was watching when the doorbell rang. She pressed pause, and headed for the door, she opened it to reveal, Al.

"Hey, Doc come on in." she said leading him into the living room.

"So Sara how have you been, with everything going on?" Al asked her tenderly.

She sighed, "I've been alright, I guess, a lot of worrying going on, and quite a bit of guilt also." she confided in him.

"Well, with everything, that's normal, but Sara you've got to relax, stress is not good for the baby, I know you've heard this and it probably makes you even more worried, but you've got to find a way to calm down. And the guilt, you shouldn't do that to yourself, you did and are doing everything you can, this kid is lucky to have you as a mom." Al reassured her.

"Thanks Al, I appreciate it, so apart from telling me what I need to do to have a healthy baby, do you think maybe you and Jim could talk to Gil? Everyone knows about my condition, so it wouldn't ruin anything. I know he is worried about me and the baby, but he won't say so, every time I bring it up he just promises me that everything will alright." Sara asked softly.

"Of course I will Sara, so let's get you checked out." Al promised as he began to look her over.

"Alright Sara, everything the other doctor said applies, but I'm also adding to that list, you're under weight for your height, so you will need to start having protein shakes, I'll leave you several recipes, for those. Also I want you to take a caffeine supplement, that will keep the baby's heart rate up, also some special vitamins that will help your baby grow and develop, because right now, she seems underweight." Al instructed.

"Okay Doc. I'll do everything you said, wait, she?" Sara asked confused.

Al laughed at her expression. "Yes Sara it's a girl, I received the sonogram photos from, your appointment at the ER. Did you not want to know?"

"Oh no it's fine, finally I no longer have to call her, 'it'." Sara said with a smile.

"Well here is baby Grissom's first gift, it's from me and my wife." Al said handing her a blanket. It was a deep red blanket, with hand embroidered butterflies and dragonflies all around the edges.

"Oh wow, you didn't have to do this, it's amazing, thank you so much." Sara thanked him as she spread the blanket over herself and her growing baby girl.

"It's no problem Sara, my wife made one for Catherine and Lindsay also, she loves to sew. Well I'll leave you too girls to your movie, it's a good one, I enjoyed it." al said as he gave her a hug to leave.

"Okay, Al bye, thanks for everything." she said.

After he left she called Gil and then finished her movie before falling asleep with the blanket.

When Gil came home he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sara splayed out on the couch with a dozen movie cases around her, and the blanket cuddled to her chest, she looked so beautiful. He came over and kissed Sara on the temple, covered up with a different blanket and whispered, "Goodnight, girls, I love you." After which he went online to find the perfect gift for both of them, he was so happy at the news of his daughter.

**Okay, so please tell me what you think, I know a baby girl, again but I couldn't help myself. Leave me nice words in your review! ;)**


	4. coming to terms

**Here is chapter four, hope you all enjoy! I do not own CSI!**

Gil was walking down the hallway to his office when Jim surprised him from behind.

"Hey, buddy let's take a break, we're going to lunch and I don't care what excuse you try to offer up, we're going, so get your coat, I'll meet you at the car." Jim told him.

Gil sighed but did as he was told, and was out to Jim in five.

A few moments later they were at the local diner and were waiting for their drink orders.

"So Jim, what did Sara say to you?" Gil asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh, now that hurts, I can't even take my friend out to lunch, without a hidden agenda."

"No, you can't, so start talking, because we all know, you're putty in Sara's hands." Gil commanded.

"Okay, okay, she did tell me to do this, and yes it's very hard to tell Sara no. But the truth is she's freaking out Gil, times three, one for her, one for you and one for your little girl. She knows your not holding up as well as you'd like her to think you are. You might be able to fool everyone else, but not her. So start talking." Jim said.

Gil sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, "I know, I should have talked to her about it, but I didn't want to worry her more, and know I find out us, not talking is causing her to worry. I just want, no need her and our baby to make it through this. I can't stand the thought of losing either of them."

"Well buddy, I've talked to Doc and he believes that if you two do everything he says, that Sara and the baby should be fine, but that includes lowering her stress, and that means she needs to know, that you're alright. Because like it or not Gil, you're everything to her, and she's afraid of losing you, along with this baby."

"Okay, I'll talk to her after shift. Thanks Jim."

"No problem buddy, besides if I didn't talk to you I thought Sara was going to hurt me and she's scary." Jim teased.

After shift Gil made his way home, once there he found Sara sitting up on the couch under a blanket reading one of his entomology books, something she only did when she was trying to distract herself from something, it's all the Latin , she had told him once.

"Hey honey, I think it's time we talk." he said as he sat down net to her.

"Okay, you start." she said resting her head on his chest.

"Sara I never meant to worry you, the truth is I was too busy trying to hide my own fears from you, thinking that would alleviate some of yours if you thought that I was alright. I'm sorry, but I'm just as scared as you, maybe more, because I could lose you as well."

"Gil, your not going to lose me, ever, in fact you're stuck with me whether you like it or not, and even if you do end up losing me, you'll have our beautiful daughter, with you, everyday." Sara said tearing up.

"Sara, don't talk like that, you'll be here with me raising our daughter together." He said as he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"No, I know, I'll be fine, but I need you to promise me, that if something does happen to me, you won't shut yourself off from other people, who just want to help you. And that you will love your daughter just how you loved me, and I'll be with you everyday, even if you can't see me, and I swear I'll haunt your ass to make sure you never have sex with anyone else ever again."

"Sara, I promise, but how can you joke right now?" he asks softly,

"I'm sorry, but I feel like that maybe if I make light of it, the crushing pain of realizing I might not have a healthy baby, and even if I do I might not get to see her grow up, will be less." Sara sputtered out into Gil chest.

He just holds her tight, not knowing what to say, now fully understanding Sara's fear, because even if the baby makes it at least he'll be here with her, Sara might not get that chance. He knew if he could switch positions with her, he would in a heartbeat if that meant she could have a life with her daughter.

**Please leave me a nice review! **


	5. Promises and friends

Alright I know I haven't updating this story in awhile and I'm sorry but here is the next chapter.

**Sara and Gil's front door opened quietly, the person entering trying not to disturb anyone who may have been sleeping. However Sara heard this and went to see who was in her home, maybe Gil had forgotten something and had come back to get it. Sara was however surprised to see Catherine in her kitchen.**

"**Catherine what are you doing here?" Sara asked.**

"**Oh hi, I hope I didn't wake you up, Gil made me a copy of your house key, well we all got one and I haven't see you in awhile and I missed you, so we are going to spend the day together, I hope you don't mind." she replied coming over to Sara and giving her a hug.**

"**Oh, no Cath, that's fine, I'm glad you stopped by, I've been bored. So what are we doing today?" Sara asked leading Catherine in to the living room so they could sit down.**

"**Well I thought we could just hang out, and talk, or not talk, whatever you want to do." Cath replied.**

"**Oh okay, works for me, I was just about to make some chocolate muffins, want to help?" Sara asks getting up and heading to the kitchen.**

"**Sure, Sara I'll help." Catherine says following her out.**

**As they cook they talk about safe subjects, work, Lindsay, things like that, until Sara speaks up.**

"**Catherine, I know what might happen to me, and I know everyone is worried and in denial, and believes that I will be alright, and I hope you all are right, but I need you to promise me, that if anything happens to me that you will take care if Gil, and our baby, we all know he can't do it by himself."**

"**Oh, Sara, don't talk like that." **

"**Catherine, I need you to promise me, give me some peace of mind, knowing that the only two people I've ever loved are going to be alright and taken care of even of I'm not here to make sure myself."**

"**Sara I promise, if it's the last thing I do I promise I will look after them, but only if your skinny ass isn't here to do it." Cath said tearing up and hugging Sara close again.**

"**Thank you, I needed that. I'm really glad I have you in my life." Sara said as they parted.**

"**I'm glad also, Sara, so your stuck with me, whether you like it or not." Cath says with a small smile.**

"**I think I'm okay with that, Cath. Okay pity party is over for today, lets eat these , so we can feel fat." Sara says leading her back into living room.**

"**Deal." Catherine says, "What are we watching?" **

"**I don't know you choose."**

"**Okay, we're watching Food for the Heart."**

**They spent the rest of the afternoon, eating, joking, and just being friends, Sara couldn't but help but thinking, that she would miss this, and prayed to every holy being one could believe in that if they let her stay with her baby and one true soul mate that she would do everything in her power to live a good life and never take any day for granted, ever again.**

**Okay I know it was short and sad, but that's just how I'm feeling today, I promise the next chapter will be longer, and hopefully happier. Please leave me review.**


	6. A Fun Day

**Okay I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, please no one kill me! **

Gil knew how upset Sara had been and after being filled in on the conversation that she and Catherine had, had, he knew she needed to enjoy herself in anyway she could, so he decided to bring her to work with him and let Doc check her out one more time to make sure everything was going alright, Then just let her take him anywhere she wanted to do whatever she wanted.

"Sara honey, wake up, baby." Gil whispered softly in her ear as he laid next to her in bed. She grumbled, then rolled over to face him.

"What? Is the house on fire?" she whispered up at him through her yawn.

"No, but you need to get up and dressed."

"Why?" she mumbled.

"Because you've got a doctors appointment, and are going to see everyone at the lab today, then you get to take me out, wherever you want to go." Gil said with a smile and a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh I am, am I?" she asked.

"Yes, so lets get you in the shower." Gil murmured as he kissed Sara tenderly.

"Mhm, are you going to join me? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." she said as she kissed him back.

"I think that can be arranged." Gil said as he carefully lifted Sara up and out of the bed and headed to the bathroom as he kissed her. After struggling for a moment or two both had shed their clothes and had made it into the shower, with all of Sara's medical conditions, sex was off limits, but he could still kiss her.

"Oh, right there you got it." Sara murmured happily as Gil rubbed her back, she had been having back pains ever since she got pregnant.

"I'm glad to make you feel better." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and let his hands rest on her five month pregnant belly.

"You are so beautiful." he told her.

"Well I'm glad you think so." she said as she turned around to kiss him again, for no sex he was being surprisingly nice about it.

"I missed you, you know." she said as she was pulling on her white sun dress.

"I missed you too." he responded as he tied his shoes.

"Good, then let's go." Sara said as she walked out of the closet.

Gil's heart skipped a beat, she looked so beautiful, her hair was pulled up in a clip, with curly tendrils framing her face. Her white sundress flowed over body perfectly, the bow tying above her stomach, making her legs look longer than normal.

"You are absolutely breathtaking." Gil said as he took her hand and kissed her before leading her out to the car to drive to the lab.

Once there Doc came up to meet them I the break room, after weighing her, taking her blood pressure and doing an ultrasound, Al decided she fine.

"Well done Sara, I've seen this condition before, but you've defiantly been the best at following the directions. I don't see why you wouldn't have a normal delivery." he told her.

Gil hadn't seen Sara smile that large since she found out she was pregnant, "I'm so glad that we're going to be okay, I feel like I breath again." she told them.

"Just continue what you've been doing and I'll see you again in three weeks, congratulations Sara, remember, rest." Al cautioned her.

"I will, promise." she said giving him a hug.

Sara and Gil left the lab hand in hand, "So where are we going?" Gil asked.

"I think we should go bowling." she told him.

"Bowling?" he clarified.

"Yeah, I never got to when I was a kid, and you promised to take me one time." Sara said.

"Okay, you're right, I did say that, besides this could be practice, for when we have our baby." Gil said.

"Okay Sara it's not that hard, just aim and throw." Gil coached as he stood behind her.

"Easy for you to say, you've done this before." she said before throwing the ball.

"Ah, I can't look, this is going to be bad." Sara said as she turned around to face Gil.

"Really, because you just got a strike." he said as he turned her around to see the scoreboard.

Her entire face lit up, "I did that?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, baby you did." Gil said as he kissed her, they spent the rest of the night playing, and it turned out, Sara was quite the bowler and ended up beating Gil.

"I feel kind of bad, I beat the bowling master." She said as they walked out to the car.

"Oh, don't feel bad, I won." he said to her.

"What? How does that work?"

"I got to spend the day with my beautiful wife and baby, how could I loose?" he asked.

"You know, you're kind of a nice guy, I love you bugman." she said giving him a kiss as she got into the car.

"I love you too." he said as he held her hand and drove them home.

**So happier this time? Did you like it? Let me know? And yes, Food for the Heart was the movie that Jorja Fox starred in ;)**


	7. Baby Name

Sara was home by herself , just laying on the couch reading a book when she felt an odd sensation. She couldn't figure out what it was, then she felt a warm wetness between her legs. She looked and saw the liquid.

But instead of the liquid being clear, like it should've been, had her water had broken, it was red. It was blood.

After her mind caught up with the situation, she reached for the phone as fast as she could and called Doc.

"Hello Sara what can I do for you?" Al said on the other side of the line.

"Tell me what to do, I'm bleeding." Sara responded in a hurried tone, she was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't really working.

Instantly Al's medical training kicked in, "Okay Sara stay calm, and do not move. You're hemorrhaging. I'm going to have David call an ambulance, and Gil. Stay on the phone with me."

"Okay." she squeaked out.

"Okay, Sara breath, tell me something, anything." Al coached trying to get her to focus on something else.

"Okay, we painted her room yellow and Gil hung up all kinds of butterflies and ladybugs. You know him, and his bugs." Sara was able to tell Al calmly.

"Oh that's not that surprising, you did marry the bug man after all. Which ones are your favorites?" Al asked playing along.

"I like the multicolored butterflies, I'm not a fan of much else." Sara replied, keeping up their conversation game.

"Oh. Well I don't blame you. I cant say I would want to sleep in a room filled with bugs. But considering who her father is, I cant blame her."

"True. Very- ah! Al, it hurts really bad! Is that just contractions or something else?" Sara asked her voice filled with worry.

"Sara, It's probably a combination of both, just try to relax the paramedics will there soon and Nick just told me that Gil would meet you at the hospital."

"Okay."

A moment later Sara was forced to tell the Doc goodbye and was loaded into the ambulance. It was a long and stressful ride, but she was able to make it to the hospital, before the doctor put her under, to perform a C- Section.

When she woke up, it took her a moment to realize where she was, and who was sitting by her bed.

"Gil?" She asked turning to face the person, in the chair and assuming it was him.

"Hello dear." he smiled at her. "Look who joined our little family yesterday." he said handing her a tiny pink bundle.

Sara's eyes got large and her jaw dropped in surprise and aw, before the feeling of recognition clamed her, causing her to smile.

"She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is. And it would be nice, if she had a name to go with that pretty face."

"Oh, no! We never discussed names. Wow, what kind of mother am I?"

"One who was working on just getting her here."

"Well I think she looks like a Haylee."

"You know what? Me too. Hello Haylee Sara Grissom."

"Sara? Really? That's her middle name?" Sara asked.

"Yes. Haylee is original, but Sara is beautiful, and her mothers name. What's not to like?"

"Okay. Haylee Sara Grissom it is. Welcome to the world baby."

**Leave your thoughts please! So sorry for taking so long to update!**


End file.
